


I am me

by surefinewhateverr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, slight homophobia, teen, young sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhateverr/pseuds/surefinewhateverr
Summary: Maggie Sawyer is 16 when she gets outed.





	I am me

Chapter 1 

 

“Thank you for letting me stay here tonight.” Maggie whispers in the darkness, her eyes getting wet, but not letting that interfere with her voice.

“Of course. But my parents will probably kick you out if they find out—“

“I know. I know. I’m going to try to call my parents again tomorrow.” Because she has to stay hopeful. Hopeful that they realize the mistake they made by kicking her out. “They don’t have to find out. I’ll just leave after they go to work.”

“You’re not coming to class tomorrow?”

“No—No, I can’t. I’m basically homeless as of right now, Eliza.” Maggie shakes her head in the darkness, lying on the floor, on some pillows and a blanket.

“Yeah but… we have to present the science project and—“

“You can handle that, it’s no biggie, and the teacher loves us—“ She says trying to calm Eliza.

“She loves you. Not me. You know I have no idea what the project is even on.”

“Just—read the slides and blame it on nervousness after you’re done. She’ll be understanding and forgiving.”

“Fine.”

“If anyone asks questions about the presentation just say that it was my part and that I should answer that when I come back.”

“Okay.”

Silence. 

“Good night.” Maggie says turning on her side. 

She can’t sleep. She’s hungry. She hasn’t had anything to eat since lunch in school. She gets up as quietly as possible and goes to the bathroom. She drinks from the faucet like there’s no tomorrow. When she’s done, she looks up to the mirror. She looks at herself, studies her own face. She’s gay. She’s gay and she likes Eliza very much. But now they’re acting like that card never happened, like her argument with her parents and her climbing up Eliza’s window crying asking for her to let her sleep in her bedroom tonight, never happened. At least she’s helping her. At least she found a place where to sleep tonight. Where to keep her trash bags full of her most precious belongings. 

She cries. She sobs as quietly as possible, tries not to blow her nose too loudly. 

By the time she calms down she has already convinced herself that her parents will take her back. That they will regret how they treated her, how they reacted for something so stupid as liking someone of her own gender. They’ll understand. 

 

It’s 10 a.m of the next morning and she gets out of Eliza’s house carrying her bags, walking down the street towards her house. Waving hello at neighbors that are either too old to have a job or are faking an illness to not go to work. 

She knows her father is home, he doesn’t go to the shop until 2 p.m on weekdays. 

She fishes her keys from her pocket and unlocks the front door. 

“Hello?” She calls out. No response. She shrugs it off and heads up to her bedroom. 

She dumps her stuff on her bed and sighs. Her stomach growls. Right. 

She heads down the stairs and goes to the kitchen to find her dad sitting at the counter reading a newspaper. She hesitates for a second before speaking.

“Dad?” She asks. He doesn’t turn around to see her. “Dad.” She repeats, this time taking a step closer to him. No answer. She walks to the fridge and opens it.

“Not your fridge.” She hears her dad say which stops her in her tracks. She puts down her hand from the handle of the fridge and looks at him confused. 

“Hmmm?”

“If you want to live here, you have to pay rent.” He does not once look up from the newspaper, reading and turning pages as if he’s not dropping a bomb on her. It takes her some time to catch up.

“What?”

“You don’t want to live by the rules of God, you won’t live in my house without being an active member of society and paying for your bills.”

“Dad—“

“You can either do that or leave.”

“Leave where.”

“You can figure that out yourself. You think you are old enough to make your own decisions, you do that.”

“It isn’t a decision, dad. I like her because I like her—I—I never decided anything, I thought everyone would be okay with it, it isn’t a big deal—except—except for the fact that she’s the first person I’ve actually told I liked them.”

“Pay bills, come to church with us, find a nice boy for your prom date and you’re welcome to stay with us.”

“You can’t be serious.” He responds to that by licking his finger and flipping a page from the newspaper adjusting his glasses. “Dad, I’m your daughter.”

“If God doesn’t love you—“ And she has heard enough. That’s enough. She’s done. She has tried. She will try to contact her mother one way or another later. Right now, she can’t look at her dad. She shuts him off and walks past him to get to her bedroom. She picks up her stuff again and gets things that she realized she had forgotten the night before. She’s out of the door in seconds. She wants to scream. 

She sits on the stairs on the porch and waits. She could get a job. She’ll try to reason with her mother first, though. Maybe she can convince him to let her stay. 

\--

She cries. Her mom comes home but doesn’t look at her. She closes the door behind her, leaving Maggie angry. Because she really is angry. She throws her backpack against the front door. She goes around the house to shout at her parents who are having dinner in the living room watching tv. They close the blinds. 

\--

She’s crying with anger when she calls Aunt Mary, and at first aunt Mary doesn’t understand, she demands an explanation, says that she’ll call her mother and ask, but Maggie convinces her to not to do so. She can’t have yet another family member throwing her out and hating her just because of a stupid Valentine’s card.

Aunt Mary picks her up at the street corner about an hour later. Since they only have a 14 year age difference, she’s always liked her. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” She asks when they go on their way to her house. Maggie shakes her head.

“I’m tired, I need to sleep.”

“You’re going to have to sleep on the couch… It’s not very comfy but…”

“It’s just for a short while I promise, I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s okay, sweetie. You can stay as long as you want.”

And that makes Maggie smile for the first time in what has felt like days. 

\--

She’s talking to her mom. Maggie is in the bathroom, still with her hair wet, changing to her pj’s that she managed to bring to make her feel more at home, and she can hear Mary talking to her mom. She’s afraid to go out. She waits until she hangs up. She looks at herself in the mirror. It will be okay. Aunt Mary is cool. She doesn’t even go to church. She’ll be okay. 

Maggie opens the door slowly, notices that Mary is in the kitchen. She goes to the living room to dump her clothes back in her bag before heading to the kitchen.

“Can I help?” Maggie asks when she sees her aunt chopping carrots.

“No—No, sweeheart—just—, go watch some tv I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Okay. Maggie backtracks slowly and goes back to the living room. That wasn’t weird. It was good. She’s good. Hopefully she won’t ask about it or even mention it.   
Maggie sits down on the couch and turns on the tv, Friends is on. Perfect. Home. 

\--

They eat dinner while watching a new episode of Friends. During commercials, Mary turns down the volume of the tv and turns to Maggie.

“I talked to your mom.” She says putting down her plate on the coffee table, urging Maggie to do the same. She does. 

“What did she say?”

“We… agreed on you staying here…”

“I don’t want to bother you—“

“You won’t. It’s just—she told me what happened.” Maggie looks down, ready for her to insult her to her face or whatever. “It’s—not okay, Maggie.”

“Why?”

“Not in this town. This is not—New York or—or Los Angeles. You have to be careful.”

“Are you going to despise me too? For liking a girl? You don’t even have a boyfriend!”

“Hey! Hey—don’t get all defensive on me. I don’t despise you. I’m just—okay, let’s leave this conversation for another time.” Mary sighs before talking again. “Your mom still wants you to go to school, even if it’s not your school.”

“What does she mean by that?”

“She wants you to be homeschooled.”

“What?!” Maggie yells in disbelief.

“Yes, but don’t worry. I can drop you off at school and pick you up everyday, don’t listen to her, it's okay.”

“Thank you.”

“You could change schools though, there’s a good high school in this district, it's a 5 minute walk-”

“It’s the middle of my junior year, I—I don’t wanna change schools on my last year—“

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You don’t have to worry about it right now, okay?” Mary calms her opening her arms. Maggie scoots closer and hugs her, her eyes teared up. “There’s a girl about your age next door, maybe you can get to know her? She has a little sister, not much younger than you.”

“I’m bad at meeting new people.”

“Everyone is bad at meeting new people. But you don’t have to rush… I’m telling you… Just in case—you need someone that isn’t a grown up to talk to.”

“About what?” Maggie asks pulling away from the hug and wiping her eyes with her long sleeve pijamas.

“I don’t know. That’s on you.” Mary says. “You still wanna go to school tomorrow?”

“I don’t know… It’s a long drive from here…”

“I’m telling you, I can talk to the school district, I’m sure they’ll take you fast.” Maggie stops to think, her eyes fixated on the tv. “What?” Mary asks. 

“Does that mean I’m for sure not going back home?” She asks turning again to look at her aunt, who just sighs.

“I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> After my controversial fic ("Not right now") I really wanted to keep writing even after all the hate (and some much appreciated love) it got lol I hope you guys like this new idea of mine that is cooking in my busy brain. (why does that sentence sound like it was written by a 80 year old grandma lmao) anyway, enjoy, more chapters to come soon.


End file.
